1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to climate control systems, and more particularly, to a system and method for optimizing parameter (e.g., temperature) control in accordance with occupants present in an area of a building and a building as a whole.
2. Description of the Related Art
In industrial, commercial and residential buildings, climate is typically controlled using a thermostat. A thermostat has two basic functions. It stores a set-point and measures the temperature of its immediate surroundings. If the temperature does not agree with the set-point, the climate control system heats or cools the surroundings until the set-point is met.
In many buildings, individuals are not allowed to adjust the system based on their individual comfort level because they would be changing the temperature for the whole room or zone. If everyone was permitted to do this, energy would be wasted and the temperature of the room would change based on whoever the person is that controls the thermostat at the time. Further, a controlling thermostat may not always be placed at the most optimal location for temperature reading.
In other scenarios dueling heating and cooling systems are present. For example, a person will set one heating ventilation and cooling (HVAC) system to cool an area, and a second HVAC system adjacent to the one being cooled begins to heat due to its programmed set-point. This leads to both areas being uncomfortable because the two HVAC systems are in conflict with each other.